


wilting

by sleepynotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynotfound/pseuds/sleepynotfound
Summary: dnf ig my friend and i are doing a competition to see who can write a better fan fic i would say the name but she isn’t posting it to any sites and is keeping it in a google doc so yeah :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooo!! first of all i just wanna start off saying, i don’t think george actually feels jealous of sapnap about not being able to have met up with dream. it’s all for the plot of story. idc if you share this with the ccs because i just really don’t care LOL i tgink it’s actually really cool actually but i doubt this getting clout anywya LMAOO anyways luv u now u read <3

The luminescent computer screen shined onto George’s face twisted as he stared at twitter. thousands of fans shouting and causing a general commotion crowded his timeline. a pit laid in stomach like a constant weight burdening him. he couldn’t bare to read anything more as jealousy continued to bubble in his throat. he just returned to the photo of Sapnap holding Patches, smiling, in a house he rented with Dream.  
‘There’s n-‘ his thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of a discord notification on his phone.  
George hastily snagged his phone from his table and turned it to see it was from BadBoyHalo.  
it read out, ‘hop on the call with sapnap, dream and i :D’  
George sat staring at his phone with glossy eyes and rubbed them by the sleeves of his hoodie before navigating over to discord and joining the call.  
“Hi George! Dream’s live” BadBoyHalo chirped sweetly to him  
George groggily replied, “Okay thanks Bad”  
Sapnap smirked to himself and slyly remarked, “Yeah George don’t say any slurs”  
Dream joined in, “George! stop saying that oh my god!”  
“Does he know he’s unmuted?” Sapnap chuckled  
George scoffed and laughed to himself, he let it sit for one second and then responded, “Haha, very funny”  
George huffed and melted into his chair. he had been awake for hours just staring at his twitter feed and ever so often returning to photo. Dream and Sapnap’s meet up completely consumed his thoughts.  
“Georgieeeeeee?” Sapnap called out in a sing-songy voice to him, “Why aren’t you talking to us?”  
George bolted up and snapped back into head and laughed a bit, “Sorryyy, i’m really tired. it’s 6 AM for me and i haven’t slept at all”  
“George come on, sleep is important” BadBoyHalo says to him endearingly.  
“I know, you lectured me about this a few days ago you don’t have to remind me, Bad” George said as he rubbed his eyes and shoved the dangling sleeves of his blue hoodie up to prop themselves right above his elbows. “What are you guys even doing?”  
“Sapnap is speedrunning from my setup because he thinks he’ll get better luck from my PC” Dream let out a light wheeze and it’s like you could hear his smile from across the screen.  
George held onto that laugh for a moment, holding it in his mind as to not disturb it. a smile had grown onto his face and he took a deep breath.  
“Sounds fun. How is he doing? i’m not on the stream” George said with his slight smile gradually fading as envy creeped back into his brain.  
“He’s HORRIBLE!” Dream wheezed violently  
Sapnap smirked and you could hear his head whip around to face Dream, “y’know i’m starting to believe GeoSquare, Dream”  
“Oh come on now, just admit you’re bad” Dream huffed as to let out a laugh.  
“Dream is cheating in speed runs according to Sapnap? not clickbait?” George sarcastically threw into conversation  
George dragged his hands across his face and audibly sighed. he grasped his phone from his lap and opened up twitter to scroll through the thousands of screaming fans.  
until one caught his attention, ‘I feel bad for george :( he can’t meet up with his friends because of the travel ban and he must feel so left out’ George laughed in confusion. He didn’t feel left out. they’re all friends, nothing more. and it’s not like it’s their fault the UK’s travel ban isn’t yet lifted.  
“GEORGE!” Sapnap exclaimed at him as to snap him out of his current mental state  
George winced at the yell and replied “Whaaaaat? you guys are so annoying!” he added in a light hearted insult  
“What are you even doing? you keep zoning out” Sapnap whined  
“He’s just planning his love confession to me don’t worry he’ll be done soon” Dream wheezed violently at his own joke.  
“Shut up, you’re worst” George chuckled to himself and stared down at the floor, sudden discomfort and anxiety spiking within him.  
“Oh you love me” Dream remarked.  
“Is that what we’re telling him?” BadBoyHalo replied, followed by a giggle  
George’s smile faded and he bluntly said, “I’m gonna go. Bye dream”  
George abruptly left the call before letting anyone getting a goodbye in. He staggered over to his bed and crashed into it like a wave would to a beach. He couldn’t explain the immense amount of feelings he felt all at once but it left him feelings worn. He yearned to be able see Dream’s face, to be able to feel him, to be able to talk to him without a computer screen restricting them. his body ached the more he thought on about it. he felt like he was in a constant state of agony having to be alone with his thoughts but it’s better than having to hear Dream’s voice, because if he was being honest with himself it scared him. the way he put words together enticed him and left him wanting to hear him ramble on about anything and everything, forever. he wanted to hear every tangent, every possible route the conversation could take. but he recognized that sometimes you need to log off and recharge. so as he dozed off into a sleep, he was stranded alone with his thoughts, with only his mind to keep him company.


	2. brambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHH WOO!!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poggers bro also mia don’t read here unless sophia has said to read her chapter

George drowsily fluttered open his dark brown eyes as sun filtered in through the blinds of his window mercilessly. he pushed his hand through his hair to fix it, it was longer than he preferred. he saw about a dozen messages from Dream on discord and tapped into them, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion. ‘george this is sapnap LOL this loser left his phone on the kitchen table’ was the first message he read and he rolled his eyes.  
“God they are so dumb” He smiled bright and struggled to untangle himself from a mess of blankets.   
George finally managed to escape the void that was his bed and walked into his bathroom. he reigned a series of bitter, cold water splashes onto his face to wake himself up. he grabbed a hand towel from his cabinet and patted his face lightly dry. he stared at himself in the mirror for a good minute before sighing deeply at the sight of his increasingly longer growing hair. George crept out of his bathroom, trying not to make a loud nose as his cat was dozing in front of the door. he snuck past and practically launched himself into his chair, feeling the soft pleather against his back. he logged onto the smp and almost instantly, Tommy began spamming chat   
‘FUCKJ UOU BITCAH! FUCK YOU BTIVH! FUCKI YOU BRICH!’ George sighed and rubbed his eyes in light hearted annoyance as he typed out his reply, ‘What’  
Tommy whispered in chat to George, ‘vc 2’  
George navigated his way to discord and joined Tommy’s VC, bracing himself for the yelling  
“GEORGE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITC-“ Tommy shouted at George with no hesitation whatsoever  
“Tommy, what do you want” George said in his most monotone of voices.   
Tommy cackled and insulted him, “George what the fuck happened to your voice you sound like if Technoblade wasn’t a traitor piece of shit and british”  
“I got probably an hour of sleep, max. i don’t feel like dealing with your child antics go bother Wilbur or Tubbo please Tommy” George whined   
“SAPNAP SAID YOU STOLE MY FUCKING CHEST PLATE DURING THE WHOLE BATTLE STREAM” Tommy continued his rant but George remained calm and collected, “Tommy i wasn’t even online at the time of the war. Sapnap probably lied to you” Tommy scoffed in response to this and was about to start berating him before George left the VC.  
George quickly DMed Dream, ‘should i go live’ and within an instant, ‘Dream is typing...’ showed up at the bottom of his screen ‘yes, i’ll come on what are we doing’  
George’s face lit up and a slight twinge of red found its way to his nose, ‘i was thinking a speed run stream’   
‘cool cool, i’ll call you on discord’  
George waited for the call to come in while he set up for the stream, but before he could make it to the twitch site he received an incoming call from Dream.  
“Dream! Hey!” George excitedly said to him   
“Hello GeorgeNotFound at twitch.tv” Dream said in an awkward tone, he seemed like he wasn’t sure what to say  
“Oh my god Dream are we on a first name basis now?” George chuckled at Dream’s stupid joke   
Dream sighed a little, it sounded like he was relieved.   
“Ok and i’m live” George said to Dream as he opened up a seed  
George and Dream sat in a tense silence for at the very least 10 minutes, until a donation popped up.  
it read out from TTS, “George can you ask Dream why he’s being so quiet also can you say Happy Birthday Sarah”  
“Dream i just got a dono asking why you’re being so quiet, also Happy Birthday Sarah” George asked Dream blankly  
“I was waiting for you to say something but it never happened so i was a little nervous” Dream said this followed by a nervous chuckle  
“Dreamwastaken at twitch.tv you don’t have to be nervous around me” George smiled and the chat broke out in thousands of upon thousands of awes.   
“Georgenotfound at twitch.tv thank you for the reassurance, i would never doubt you”  
His face became a dusted red as he listened to Dream and Dream immediately saw it as he was watching the stream  
“WHAT! you’re so red! are you kidding me? GEORGE!”   
Dream laughed at George’s embarrassment as he scrunched his face up in a stifled laugh. George could feel his face getting progressively redder so he got up and walked out of frame of the face cam for a moment   
Dream said to chat, “Guys everyone leave the stream, get him to no viewers while he’s gone”   
George flung himself into his chair, “Dream i have wireless headphones”  
“Thanks spoiling my fun with your rich people headphones, George” Dream audibly moved into his mic ever so slightly and pressed emphasis on George’s name.   
George sat there dumbfounded in complete shock. George dragged the palm of his hand against the right side of his face and out of the blue, realized he was live in front of 50,000 people.   
“S-sorry for the silence chat i had to mute because my mom said something to me” He lied and stumbled on his words.  
“Did you actually? i didn’t see the mute button go on in discord” Dream said innocently.  
George gritted his teeth and smiled, “Yes, I did Dream,” George murmured to himself so the mic wouldn’t pick it up, “He knew it’s a lie but he’s still trying to get me to feel all flustered, AGAIN so he’s just pressing on”  
Dream laughed at George as the stream delay caught up, “Why are you talking to yourself psychopath?”   
“Could you hear that? Fuck-“  
“No no, i just saw your lips moving” Dream cut George off before he had a chance to worry.   
Hours that felt like minutes passed as conversation flew by.   
“Dream, can i ask you for a favor?” George muttered just loud enough for him to be able to hear  
“Sure?” Dream laughed a little since he wasn’t sure what to fill the silence in between George’s remarks with  
“I want you to ramble on about something for me, anything and i’ll just sit here and listen, i think that would be nice,” George said as he set himself into Creative Mode and just flew around, placing random blocks.  
“This is such a weird request George, was it from like a dono or something?” George smiled a bit and said, “No, i just wanna hear your voice. i’ve been tired and need something to keep me up for the stream”   
“Alright then, so the other day I was sitting with Patches and she just...” George drinks in his voice, savoring it and holding it dear to him.  
he takes his hands off his key board and grabs his cat from beneath his desk. George gently strokes the cat as he listens to Dream ramble on,  
“...And so then i got a call from my mom saying my sister missed Patches and immediately as i say her name, Patches stopped meowing. it was the weirdest thing. and like a few weeks...” George continued to listen on to his stories, his words were like brambles. thorns were minuscule tangents he would stop early and continue on with the main idea. but the main idea would tangle itself until it was entirely different. until suddenly a knock on Dream’s door was heard. Sapnap, “You live?”   
Dream turned his chair, “No but i’m on a call with George who is, why?”   
Sapnap nodded his head and said, “nothing much, I was just wondering if you knew where the waffles are?”   
“They should be in the freezer unless i forgot to put them in, then they could still be in one of the grocery bags” Dream responded   
George smiled and said, “Tell him I say hi”   
“What? Ok? Sapnap! George says hi” Dream laughs and tells him   
“HI GEORGE I LOVE YOU!” Sapnap shouted from the other room  
“Also shut the door you always forget to” Dream said to him in a nagging tone  
“You’re like a really tall chihuahua all you do is yap and yap!” Sapnap joking yelled to him from the kitchen  
Dream just turned back to face the computer and turned his attention to George again. A pang of sadness stabbed George in his ribs, a feeling of anxiety began to bubble in stomach. From light hearted rambling to a sudden state of melancholy sent his head spinning.   
George thought to himself, ‘jesus christ you’re giving me whiplash, Dream’  
George smiled to his stream, “I think i’ll end here for today, bye guys!” he waved his hands as to say goodbye and ended stream quick.  
“That was... sudden?” Dream remarked in confusion to him  
“I’m not feeling well, I better be heading out. Goodbye Dream” George huffed and left the call before Dream had a chance to even say goodbye.  
He stayed in his chair, savoring the warmth and safeness he felt in it. an empty, hollow feeling consumed his being within him though. his eyes spaced out, staring blankly into a light up keyboard. he glanced over at the pink, glass elephant sat on his desk and smirked an empty smile for just a moment. George rested his head in his hands. Feeling his nose turn pink, small drops of tears seeping out of the empty space between his fingers. he smeared the beds of fingers along his eyes as to wipe away hollow tears. He looked up blankly at his ceiling and with that, everything that just happened felt like a bad memory because of one moment corrupting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mia if you read this early fuck the fuck off <3 /lh /nm

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and i hope my friends who are judging these liked it too


End file.
